


Secret Arrow

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily, Blood and Injury, Gods, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Secret Child, cinnamon roll cute character, green arrow gets in trouble, powers, too innocent for this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: What happens when the young justice accidentally come across one of Green Arrow's hidden bases?  What they find inside is a fifteen year old boy. How will Green Arrow explain the child to the league and the the proteges? What makes it worse is the kid's far too innocent for the fact that he's hanging around Oliver Queen on a daily basis and that the kid's great at archery. Who is this kid and why is Green Arrow hiding him away in a hidden base?
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. He Calls Me Dad

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own batman or the justice league this is just an old fanfic of mine. This is super unedited so yeah...

"Dafd! Welqwom bwak." I heard as I entered my hidden base. I chuckled before I saw the brunette I was hoping would be asleep. He peeked his head around the corner at me and I had to stiffen a laugh. He had a sandwich shoved in his mouth. He gave a smile and wave at me.    
  
"You should be in bed. It's way after midnight." I said as I started to change out of my hero uniform. He took my bow and put it away for me. He only smiled at me. "Young man what have you been up to?" At that he took off upstairs to his room.   
  
I followed him in a rush and grabbed him around the waist. I then proceeded to tickle him until there were tears in both of our eyes. "Dad.... stop!" He then slumped in my arms as he panted. I scooped him up and carried him into the larger bed.    
  
"Lets get some sleep buddy." With a nod he rushed to climb into the big bed. His stuffed Green Arrow tucked under his arm and his Green Arrow PJ's only made me smile. He was just too cute. I couldn't believe I had such an adorable child. I crawled in next to him and pulled the covers over us. "Goodnight Alex. My Little Arrow." Once he was snuggled in we were both asleep within moments.

  
  
***

  
  
I hated having to leave Alex so soon but there was a mission that needed done. I left a note saying that i'll be back in a day. I hope I don't break that promise. I suit up and leave with one last look at my sleeping child. "See you soon Alex." I never thought I was going to be so wrong in my actions.    
  


***

  
  
When I woke up my dad was gone. I read the note but had a bad feeling. I'm really glad I am home schooled. I can sit here and wait for dad to return. At least that's what I thought. After the third week of him not coming home I was frantic. Where was my daddy when I needed him? Did he need my help? I was close to having an attack. He's always here when I have my panic attacks. It helps. Dad helps.    
  
I decided if his tracker didn't show up by tonight I was going to cry. An hour and half later the sun went down and I was in tears. I was having a panic attack and I did the only thing I could think of. I hit the panic button dad had told me about for situations like this. He said that if after a certain time I felt afraid or he didn't come home I was to push it and someone safe would arrive to help me.    
  
I wasn't told who it would get or if they would know why it was going off so I just curled up in mine and dad's big bed. I held my stuffies and wore my favorite pajamas as I sat on the bed and cried. I wondered how long they would take before someone safe came to me. I just wanted my dad back and safe here.    



	2. A Surprise to Take In

An alert went off in the Watchtower stating that Green Arrow had sent out an SOS. We had noticed that he had been off the grid for a bit, but for him to send an SOS meant something bad was going down. I looked at the rest of the League. “Let's go see what the situation is.” I said as I head to the zeta tubes. As the zeta tubes went off announcing our exit I looked to Batman. “This situation worries me. You’ve even sent the Team on this.”

Batman looks at me. “It worries me as well but the Team and the four of us should be able to handle this.” I sigh and go through the zeta after Batman.  _ This was going to really be a bad day for us. _

***

I looked at Clark, Dinah, Diana, and the Team. We had just arrived at the location and I as surprised, though I didn’t show it, at the fact that Roy Harper stood there. He must have gotten the alert as well as we had. “Red Arrow.” I said darkly

“Yes, Batman?” He said back.

Batman glared slightly. “What are you doing here?” He asks stepping forward just as the side of the warehouse wall shifts. A soft phishing sound came from the opening. He hadn’t even had the chance to try finding the secret entrance before it opened for them. He raised an eyebrow slightly under the cowl at how suspicious this situation was becoming. 

A young boy stands in front us in his Batman jammies holding his Green Arrow stuffie. He had tears in his eyes. “D-dad has b-been missing for d-days, Uncle!” He stutters as he tries not to cry more.

I kneel down and pull out a handkerchief. “I don’t know how you got here kid but can you tell us who your dad is inside? It’s not safe outside.” The boy nods and heads to the living room while we all follow him, sitting around him on the floor and couches. I watch the young boy wipe and blow his nose. He then clears his tears before speaking.

“My dad is Arrow.” He starts. “I live here, dad told me to press the blue button on nightstand for emergencies, he has been gone for days.”

I glance around at the way the base was decorated like a home as well as a secret training area. I didn’t know that Green Arrow had gone and been hiding his child away from everyone, even the League. “What is your name?” I ask softly. I notice everyone but Robin’s eyes widen at how gentle I was speaking to the child.

“I'm Alex.” Alex says quietly. “Dad calls me Little Arrow though.” He smiles softly. He seems to have just noticed Roy. He looked at him with big wide eyes. He’d been wanting to meet his big brother for a while.

Roy looks at him with narrowed eyes. “Since when did the bastard have a secret kid hiding away? I sure as hell should have noticed this fact by now.” He said crossing his arms. He wouldn’t deny the kid was super cute and hard to be angry with right now. 

“Hey! Don't talk mean about dad!” He pouts then turns to Dinah. “Mommy! Tell big brother to talk nice!” He whines running over to her and climbing onto her lap. I watch as Dinah’s eyes go wide with confusion and she glances around for help. 

“Who are you calling big brother?” Roy says with a growl but then bursts into laughter at the look on Dinah’s face. He was so glad the kid hadn’t clung onto him. He didn’t know what he would have done. 

“You.” Alex points to Roy. “You are big brother.” I raised an eye with a sassy smirk I usually only give my children. I liked this kid. He’d make a great addition to the batfamily. I really needed to talk with Mr. Queen when he was found about how sassy his secret child was.

***

I look at the kid after he had said he was calling me big brother. “OH HELL NAW!” I say taking a step away from where Alex was situated. 

“Yes, you're big brother and,” he points to Dinah. “She's mommy.” I look at this sassy little brunette child.  _ Where on earth did Oliver find this one? _ I think as I watch Alex more. 

“How old are you Alex?” Wonder Woman asks getting everyone’s attention away from the way Alex and I were trying to glare at each other. 

“I'm twelve.” He replies. At his cute reply several awws are heard from the girls. I had to gulp back an aww as well. I would forever deny if asked that I wanted to cuddle the fuck out of Alex. “And for your information dad says that i’m... “ He puts a cute finger to his lips as his head tilts slightly. His eyes light up. “... too precious for this world to know about!” He states with an innocent as hell look. “Yeah, that’s what dad called it.”


	3. Far Too Innocent For His Age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this is unedited and used to be on my wattpad. So it might be cringy.

I watched this kid from where I am seated. He intrigued me and I really wanted to figure out why. _After all I am the blood son of Batman. Nothing should evade my thoughts and reasoning._ _I am Damian Al Ghul Wayne after all._ Time to kidnap a brunette for interrogation and inspection. I look over at my father and speak lowly. “Father, how is it possible that even _WE_ could not know of this child’s existence?” 

Alex looks over and smiles at father and I. “What are you smiling about, Queen?” I ask with a slight attitude only to get a warning ‘Little Bat’ from father. “What?” I look at father. “He's smiling at us, father.” I pout. Alex’s eyes drifted to mine and I nearly gasped. He had the most beautiful, big eyes I have ever seen. Even more dazzling than Grayson’s blue eyes. I hadn’t realized it nor heard my father answer me. I was focused on the golden brown eyes that seemed to draw me in. “Little Bat!” I heard my father say a bit louder in my ear and I snapped my attention away from Alex.

“Oh, um, yes father?” I said back and realized we had attracted the other's attention. My father narrowed his eyes at me and I straightened up and huffed. “>tt<” I looked away from him and over to Drake for some kind of confirmation of what’s going on. 

“Little Bat, since you are closest in age to Alex we were wondering if you could try talking with him.” Grayson says as he gets up and then ruffles my hair. I swat his hand away and growl. He only chuckles before hugging me close to his chest. “Oh, don’t be like that Little D.” He says and I struggle to get free. 

“Let me go you useless piece of trash.” I growl out before freezing. My eyes dart to Alex. He’s giggling. The room goes silent as he giggles and I was sure the entire groups thoughts were the same as mine.  _ Too innocent for humanity. _

He stops with a smile. I narrow my eyes in a batglare at him but only receive a giggle. I hear several gasps and then Red Arrow speaks up. “Holy shit, he can withstand bat glares and still laugh. This kid’s got balls.”

Father speaks up after sending the coldest batglare even I have ever seen at Red Arrow. “Most children if too young or innocent just seem to find my glares boring or funny. Now Alex, you called me Uncle earlier. Why was that?”

Alex jumped up and ran over to where Father was sitting and wrapped my father into a hug. He then proceeded to sit in Father’s lap. “Well Dad said you were a friend and after I have watched thousands of hours of surveillance on you I decided you will be Uncle Batman. Also I like you. I wish dad were a bit more fun like you. He doesn’t let me leave here. Says it’s too dangerous outside.” Alex then frowns. “Dad’s been gone for twenty-two days. He said he’d be back in one but he still hasn’t come home and his tracker went off grid. Can you find my dad?” He asks looking up at Father with those big doe like eyes.

Father hugs him much to everyone’s surprise but Grayson, who is still smiling like an idiot. “I’ll be taking you to stay with me until we find him. Is that alright with you Alex?” Alex nods and wipes away tears that had started forming again. I step forward, copying father, and hug Alex a little bit. It soon becomes a strange batfamily hug in a way. Grayson was wrapped around us and Drake seemed to be hugging Grayson. Only one missing was Todd.

“Uncle?” Alex asks. He seemed to be still worried about something. His father was missing and now he has to leave the only home he's known so far until his father is found. My eyes widen as I make a realization. The kid must already know everyone's secret identity if he has been kept a secret so long.

***

I looked up at Batman. “Should I go pack now?” I ask as cutely as possible.  _ Dad says I'm cute like a kitten when I do this _ . I think to myself as they finally stop hugging me. A soft nod comes from Batman and I get up to go pack my things. 

“We'll finish our conversation at the Watchtower.” I hear Superman say as I head up the stairs to the bedrooms. I slip into my room to get dressed and start packing. I hope we find dad soon. I miss him and feel on the verge of another panic attack. I hear someone knock on my door. “Y-yeah?” I answer to see the little bat there. 

“I came to assist you.” He says.

I couldn't tell if he knew I was about to have a panic attack. I needed someone there with me though and didn’t care who it was.

“O-okay.” I mumble as I let him in my room. I take a few deep breaths trying to calm down but it didn't really seem to work. I pulled a few bags out of the closet and opened them up. There were four in total. One blue, one red, one green, and one black. “C-can you start putting my clothes in the red bag...p-please?”

At his nod and scoff at my question I turned to start grabbing my stuffies, books, homework, and my daily necessities. Stuffing what I would need in the black bag I headed over to the bathroom with my spare clothes to change. I had a cute mini version of my dad’s hero uniform and domino mask to put on.  _ I'll surprise them with my Arrow costume.  _ I thought as I stared at the bags.

Changing quickly I came back out with my costume on and a smirk. The Green bag was still empty and I knew exactly what I was going to put in it. I was going to fill it with all the secret files and weapons I knew my dad would scold me for leaving behind.

I head back out to the others once my bags were packed. “I'm all packed and as ready as I'll ever be…” I try to sound happy and excited while trying to hide my upcoming panic. I then gasp as I remember something and dash over to the kitchen area. I had almost forgotten my medication for my panic attacks. I grab the medicine bottles and run back packing it in my black bag.

I notice the weird looks I’m getting from Big Brother and Little Bat. I hoped they didn’t notice what I put in there. I then looked up at Uncle with an innocent look. “Ready…” My stomach then growled loudly. I blushed slightly in embarrassment. “Eh…heh...sorry. I haven’t eaten today…” 

As everyone was cooing and awwing over my outfit I bit my lip. Little bat walks over pulling something out of his belt and hands me a mini twix bars. “My snack for those in need of food. I do not eat sweets.” I nod and take one. “Don’t get used to it though.” He said before letting out a sound only he would make. “>tt<”

“Thank you, little bat.” I whisper opening the wrapper and taking small bites. I was glad I didn’t have any allergies to the snack as I ate it. A small smile gracing my lips as I looked at him. 


	4. Watchtower and Panic Attacks

After getting everything we headed to the closest zeta tube. Since the Mountain was still under construction everyone was to head to the Watchtower. I looked at my kids.  _ How were they going to react to having Alex in the house? How was the rest of the League going to react when we show up with a kid instead of Green Arrow? Would they coo over him or brush him off? _ I then freeze in my tracks.  _ The hell are theses thoughts coming from? It’s like I’m being his dad all of a sudden? _

Alex holds my hand as we walk through the tube. Once we are in the tower, Alex moves closer to me, slightly hiding behind me. After all the rest of the League was waiting for us since the zeta beam had announced Batman and guest.

I feel a tug on my cape, I look down to see- well I don't see- Alex as he hides under my Cape. I give a small hidden smile. I remember when Dick, Jason, and Tim would hide under my cape at first when they started as Robin. I waited for everyone to arrive through the tubes. I noticed how Tim fiddled with his uniform.  _ Maybe it was time Damian became Robin and we got a new name and suit for Tim.  _

“U-Uncle?” I hear Alex barely whisper. 

“Yes, mini Arrow?” I reply quietly. 

“C-can we go, pl-please?” Alex asks shakily. I shake my head. Superman chuckles as he walks by us. He knew we had to finish the conversation of who Alex was and ask Alex questions further to help us locate Green Arrow. I could feel Alex shaking slightly against my leg. “Pl-please, Uncle.”

“Sorry, chum, but that’s a no can do. We have to stay here for a little bit so you can help us find your dad and then you can come home with me and my kids.” I said softly to him making Flash and Green Lantern (Hal) look at me like I’d grown a second head. Then again they couldn’t see Alex under my cape so I lifted it up revealing him. “How about first we have you introduce yourself to the rest of the League?” He asked as the others that had gone with us, except Damian, dispersed to do other things in the Watchtower.

“Aww, who's the little Arrow?” Flash coos seeing Alex. 

“This is Alex, he is Arrow’s son.” I inform him. Fash’s face scrunches up in shock. 

“Wow, didn’t think he had a son this old… or at all.” The Flash said bending down to look at Alex. Alex was shaking and clinging to me. I looked at Damian before nodding. Damian reached down and pried him off of my leg. Alex’s eyes were blown wide and dilated in fear. Once he was free from my leg he clung to Damian. 

I sighed and looked at him sadly. “Rapid breathing, dilated eyes, tears, shaking, and I doubt he wants to let go any time soon. He seems to be having a panic attack.”

“Father, he is hugging me.” Damian pouts, but I can tell he really does enjoy Alex hugging him.

I let out a chuckle. “He’s clinging, not hugging. He’s having a panic attack. It could last thirty minutes or an hour depending on how bad. He hasn’t gone into a full blown attack yet but he could. I want you to take him to Green Arrow’s room and try to get him to relax. If you can try getting his breathing to slow and then if unable to make sure he doesn’t get worse with these symptoms;  chest pain, flushing skin, racing heart, and difficulty breathing worse then he has now.” 

Once he >tt<ed at me I stood up. “I’m going to see if there are any medications he takes are in his bags. If so we might be able to prevent it from happening again later on.” I then left the two while motioning for the rest of the League to meet up so we could discuss.

***

I lead Alex to Green Arrow’s room in the watchtower and help him sit on the bed. I sit beside him as I wrap my arms around him.  _ I wonder what triggered his panic attack. _ I thought to myself. I feel him snuggle into my side and I rub his back. “Alex? Are you alright?” I ask him quietly. 

Alex whimpered and shook his head. “W...where… pain… can’t… breath… need… air.” He gasped out as his breathing started to speed up again. He pushed his phone into my hands and it was already open to a page on how to help someone having a panic attack. I read the page and help him the best I can.

Once Alex is calm I feel his breathing even out. I look and see that he’s asleep but has a death grip on my cape. With a “>tt<” I unsnap my cape to let him hold onto it. Getting up slightly I watch as he uses my cape for comfort and as a blanket.  _ ‘Damn, cute.’ _ I think as I make my way out of the room to let him rest.  _ ‘Time to speak with Father now.’ _

***

Once everyone was in the meeting room I asked the question that needed to be asked. “How did we not find out about Alex until now?” I asked looking around the room at the rest of the Justice League and the Team. Everyone had been called forth except our missing Archer. This lead to many questions that needed answers. Most important.  _ ‘Where is Oliver Queen?’ _

Batman looked at me and I knew that he hadn’t a clue either. “I don’t know Flash but we needed to find out and most importantly find Green Arrow.” I knew what he meant. This was a very serious matter. I was worried at how terrified the child looked when he had been clinging to Batman’s leg in front of me. I’ve only ever once seen a child that scared.  _ ‘Wally.’ _

I looked at the rest of the group. After a moment I heard the door open. “He’s finally asleep.” I heard Little Bat say as he came in the room to join us. “The kid comes prepared though. He handed me his phone that already had a list of what to do on it once he realized he was getting worse. I like him, Father. He’s not stupid like the rest of the Justice League.” 

“How many times have I told you not to call me that when in the uniform?” Batman said and the kid scoffed. I noticed he was missing his hooded cape. I didn’t say anything though. Didn’t want to interfere with their glaring match. “Nevermind. Where’s your cape, Little Bat?” Batman asked coldly. 

“First off, FATHER, I am your blood son unlike the other three you adopted. Second, the kid has it. It seemed to calm him into sleep so I left him wrapped up in it on his father’s bed.” Little Bat said back just as snarkily. 

“Another matter to attend to. Did you find anything in his bags that may be of use? I myself packed the clothing bag so I know there’s not much to tell from it accept his fascination with Green Arrow, Batman, Black Canary, and Superman.” Little Bat said rubbing his nose. 

“We can get to that in a moment.” I said looking to everyone. “Let’s start with this question. Where is Green Arrow?”

“Have any of you thought to check his trackers?” Little bat questions, with his arms crossed, like it was obvious. I blinked and realized the room was silent. 

I quickly sped out of the room and then back. “Um… until now, no. I just did though and they aren’t active. The log shows they went offline three weeks ago.” I frown. “How did we not notice this for three weeks?”

Little Bat scoffs. “Because you’re all imbeciles.” He says and I hear several growls. Batman sighs. He never truly scolds the bat children for some reason and this one was more so. I narrowed my eyes at them. 

I heard a snicker as the door opened to yet again reveal someone else. Several gasps were heard at who entered. A lot of the League got into fighting stances but the batfamily and my nephew; we had found a way to bring Wally back thankfully; did not. “Sup, I hacked your zeta tubes so I could join your meeting.”

“Had a feeling you’d show up.” Nightwing said as he walked up to the new visitor. He placed a gentle hand on the brown leather jacket. “Now, I don’t have to zeta back to the house to get you.” 

“Why is a serial killer, drug lord in the Watchtower?” Someone said and said uninvited guest chuckled. 

“I take that as a compliment.” He said taking off the red hood revealing black hair with a white streak. A domino mask was plastered on his face along with a smirk. 

“Red Hood, what are you doing here?” Robin asks.

Red Hood smirks and sets his helmet on the large desk. “I was bored waiting for you guys to come home. Agent A’s out of town and you guys are here. Bad guys aren’t really out at the moment and my drug ring isn’t doing anything. I’m literally bored as fuck.”

“Language. I’m still your father just as much as I am your mentor.” Batman says pointing at him. “Secondly, put the cigarettes away.”

“I'm not your son, at least not since you let that sick bastard kill me.” Red Hood scoffs as he put his cigarette pack away. “Also, you didn’t seem to care much when I was revived from the dead. You didn’t realize my body wasn’t in the coffin till I threatened to put a bullet in your head.” 


	5. Villain, Anti-hero, or still a Batboy

I felt Dick wrap his arms around my back and his legs around my waist. “Get off, Dickhead.” I said reaching to shove his face from where he was trying to give my cheek a smooch. I gave up after he hugged tighter and let him kiss my cheek with a smile. “Still an idiot even after I died.”

I looked at Damian and smirked. “Hello, Demon brat.” He snarled back at me and I chuckled. “Still hate me I see.” My eyes turned to Tim. “Still being the Replacement for me I see. You should really get out of that uniform. Nightwing ran from it, I died wearing it. That suit only brings pain. Get out of it while you still can before the Joker decides to kill you like he did me.”

“Red Hood! That’s enough, leave your brothers alone and Nightwing get off of his back before he decides to shoot you. Little Bat, put your katana away and Robin, don’t let his words rattle you. I won’t let another one of my children die, again.” Batman said catching everyone’s attention. 

“You do realize I died by the hands of Joker, Nightwing has died once by being shot in the head, and your Demon Brat was slaughtered, both of the girls were near death and batgirl number two died while batgirl number one is wheelchair bound.” I stalked up to the table where he was at throwing Dick on the floor. Now standing in front of Bruce I glared. “Four of your children have already had to be brought back from the dead. If another Replacement gets hurt bad enough to need a Lazarus Pit I will take back my decision to not shoot you.”

Tim stepped up and hugged me while pulling me back. “Calm down. It’s the Pit talking through you again. I… We know you aren’t this violent on a normal day. Don’t let the Pit’s Madness take over you like it took over Ra’s Al Ghul. You’re better than that. Retain your sanity brother.”

I stopped struggling but continued glaring at Bruce. “It’s not the Pit this time. I finally got the last of the Pit’s influence out of my blood the other day. What’s got me so pissed off is that he can’t seem but stop from getting people he cares about hurt or killed. Next thing you know he’s going to have you in a damn silk covered coffin.”

Tim let me go but kept his head on my back. “It’s going to be okay. I’m not going to get hurt and neither is anyone else. Just having you back at the house, living with us again is enough to keep us safe. You’ve even been using rubber bullets lately. Remember, Justice…”

“...not Vengeance.” I said sighing. “I know. Bats has said it to all of us enough to keep it repeating in our heads for eternity.” I then groaned in pain. 

Several eyes widened before I felt my clothes being stripped off really fast. I glared at the speedster in charge of my now almost nude form. I was standing there in only my mask and boxers now. “Really Wally, really?” I said glaring at him. 

Wally set my clothes on the table. “Really man, I am your friend first, a hero second. You’re bleeding, again might I add.” 

I sighed. “You should be more focused on the kid you brought in and the fact that I might have brought Superman’s son with me up here.” I winced and hissed between my teeth in pain as Tim immediately started cleaning and stitching my many wounds.

“You brought my son up here!” Superman shouted at me and I ignored him. “Where is he?” 

“Ngh… I put him in your room. He was passed out on our couch at home. I assumed he was looking for the Demon Brat since those two are friends.” I said trying to get my mind off of the fact that I was getting stitches in my back right in front of the Justice League. I then felt a pair of arms wrap around my leg and waist. Looking down I chuckled. “So you’re the Arrow’s kid. Might want to let go kid or you’ll get my blood on your clean clothes.”

***

Watching the kid made me wonder just what we were doing as the Justice League. I as a part felt bad that this was happening but I am half Atlantean I’m not used to such things anymore. I watched Oliver’s child hug this killer as he was getting stitched up. “I’m really unsure what to do about all this.” 

The kid looked at me only to shrink back and make his way to cling onto Batman’s youngest. I watched this ‘Red Hood’ snicker. “Seems there’s two people who cling to the Demon Brat without fearing for their death at his hands.” I didn’t understand but I’m sure Batman and Superman did.

After a moment the door opened to a kid in a superman hoodie and jeans. He flew slightly into the room before yawning. His eyes looked around before he squealed and lunged at the youngest batchild. While still flying he hugged the kid and thoroughly scaring Arrow’s child into hiding in Batman’s cape once more.


	6. Batchildren, Superchild, and an Arrowchild

Closing my eyes I sighed. Alex was once more clinging to me. His hands wrapped into my black cape. “Alex, it's alright, “ I assure him as Jon hugs Damian, “He won't hurt you, that's superboy.” 

Alex looks out from my cape at the two. “Jonathan ‘Jon’ Kent, son to Clark Kent who is uncle Super.” Alex narrows his eyes. He then clutches Damian’s cape that he had still wrapped around himself along with clutching to mine. He looks over to Clark, “uncle super,” he smiles a little.

Superman beams. “Cool, I’m an Uncle now.” He said before reaching down to smile at Alex. 

I shook my head, “Sometimes I don't get you, Kent.” 

Alex smiles at Superman, “Daddybats!” He points up to me, giggling. I raise an eyebrow and scoop him up into my lap. I hear snickering from the boys and I glare.

“None of you are allowed to call me that.” I say to them in a deep voice. 

“Father, may we head back home?” Damian asks. I think for a moment and then sigh. 

With a nod I answer. “Fine, but take Alex with you and get him settled in the guest room. Have Agent A get things ready. Take Jon with you and try not to destroy the manor again.” I say getting up and carrying Alex over to Dick. “Carry him and the rest of you get his bags. I’ll be home after we finish this meeting.”

***

I looked at the kid I was handed. He was indeed cute but he did not look happy about leaving Bruce’s arms. I looked to Wally. “You coming as well?” When he shook his head I knew we were on our own with a kid who was raised by Green Arrow. This kid could be just as dangerous as Damian. I noticed that he wouldn't take his eyes off Damian and had his hooded cape wrapped around himself.  _ Why am I getting the feeling that Alex and Damian will get together when they're older?  _

I smirked. Maybe the kid could be good for babybat. I at least hoped so. With a nod at the others I headed out of the room and yanked Jason with us by the ear. Thankfully he had redressed himself and was holding his hood.

Any time Damian was out of Alex's sight, he would look for him. I saw Damian drag Jon to go get the rest of Alex’s stuff and at Damian’s disappearance Alex’s eyes went wide with fear. He looked around worriedly for Damian’s return. What has this kid been through that the second those he trusts are out of sight he starts to freak out?

Alex pulled the cape closer to his chest. “Hey, it's okay, kid, you're safe, little bat will be back in minute, Superboy and him went to grab your stuff from the room,” I assure him, but it doesn't seem to work very much as he seemed to relax into my chest. I could feel that he was still a little tense.

Once Damian had returned I snickered at seeing how he had Jon carrying all the bags. I saw Alex reach out as soon as Damian was close enough and grab one handed tightly to Damian’s shirt. Damian looks up at Alex and takes him with a sigh. I smile and raise an eyebrow.  _ He’s sure putting up with a lot for Alex. _

As I watched them go through the zeta tubes to the batcave I saw Alex snuggle into Damian. With a smile I went to step forward only to be stopped by Bruce. “Those two will be good for each other’s sanity.” He said to me giving my shoulder a squeeze before he went back to the meeting. I was the last one to go through the zeta to the batcave. 

***

I heard the zeta tube in the batcave go off as I was cleaning. I check my watch. “I wasn’t expecting you to be home so soon Master Bruce.” I then turn around to see instead the boys along with young Master Kent. I had been dusting the batcomputer and nearly had a heart attack at what I was seeing. Master damian was holding a child wrapped in his cape. My duster fell from my hand. “W..Welcome back Young Masters.”

“Pennyworth,” Master Damian greets, “This is Alex, he is Queen’s secret son.” I look at him and smile. 

“Welcome, Master Alex. I’m Alfred Pennyworth.” I say picking up my duster and walking over to him and Master Damian. I noticed that Master Alex was asleep in Master Damian’s arms. It was quite the sight and I quickly snapped a picture with my phone. After doing so I let the others change.  _ It's nice to see Master Damian making friends. _

I went back to cleaning as they changed and the young Masters all headed upstairs to the manor. “I shall get dinner started shortly so it’s best that you all shower and then meet in the dining area with young Master Alex.”


	7. Battoys, Batboys, and Arrow’s Blood

I watched as Alex slept in my arms. Carrying him up the stairs was harder than I thought since he was clinging to me so tightly. I managed though and I took him up to the guest room that I saw Grayson cleaning real quick. Once he nodded at me I carried Alex into the room and laid him down on the clean bed. 

Alex snuggled back into the covers and I tucked him in with his stuffies. He was just too cute. I watch and admire him for a bit, he’s just so cute.  _ Maybe he’ll stick around like Kent, I do not want Alex to leave _ . I thought to myself as I watched him. I turned around at a sound in the doorway. 

“What do you need Kent?” I whisper while moving closer to the door so I won’t disturb Queen’s sleep. 

“Alf wanted me to check on you,” he says. I nod.

“I’m fine. Tell Pennyworth that.” I say

“He is adorable, wouldn't blame you if you wanted to date him instead.” Kent jokes. I raise my eyebrow slightly. 

“Is that a hint of jealousy I hear in that joke, Kent?” I ask looking up at him. He was only a couple inches taller. 

“Not at all, Dames.” He replies with a smile before kissing me.  _ Fuck, I swear he’s not as innocent as he looks and acts in front of our fathers.  _ I think as I enjoy the kiss. 

“Don’t call me that, Kent.” I say breathily after the kiss. I pull him in the room. “Why is he so damn cute? He looks nothing like Queen.” I ask as Jon and I look down at him. 

“Possibly adopted like Roy and your brothers?” He replies, “cuddles!” Kent grins, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the bed.

My eyes widened. “Don’t get loud now, Kent. You’ll wake him.” I hissed out but it wasn’t really meant as a threat. 

“Sorry,” he chuckles sheepishly as he climbs onto the bed and I walk over to the other side of the bed, climbing on as well. “He’s very tiny.” Jon said while looking at Alex between us. 

I nod in agreement, “could be from Queen’s disappearance,” I suggest. I had to admit that Alex was indeed quite small for a twelve year old boy.

Alex rolls onto his side and his brown hair just lightly falls over his eyes. Mouth barely parted as soft even breaths come out at the same time his fingers cling tightly to the three stuffies he wanted closest. I smile at him,  _ damn it! Why does he have to be so fucking cute! _ I pull him into my chest without thinking and massages his back softly. “Kent, join our cuddles,” I say like it was an order and reach for him.

Kent happily joins in and cuddles up with us. Alex is snuggled between us. I laid in front of Alex and Kent at his back. I gently placed a kiss on Alex’s forehead.  _ I am going to protect him the best I can.  _ Looking over at Kent I felt him press a kiss to my forehead. “Sleep, Dames. We’ll both be right here.” He said to me. 

I nod and close my eyes, falling into a light sleep, “night, Kent,” I mumble. Jon was asleep not long after I was.

I awoke a few hours later to the sound of a camera taking a picture, “Todd, get that damn camera out of here!” I growl at him in my sleep. With a swish of air I heard him leave. Only to hear a second click sound. “You too Grayson. Get lost.”

“Aww, Dami,” He whines. 

“Get lost before you wake up my beloveds from their sleep!” I look over and glare at him. I then heard Grayson nearly give a squeal. He had been hoping for me choosing Kent and now must be internally celebrating my choosing both Kent and Queen. I sigh when I hear him leave.

I awake again later to find that Alex was not in the bed between us. My eyes searched the room for him as I got up. Kent was still asleep on the bed and that was a bit unsettling since he had super hearing. “Queen?” I quietly call out to him, “where are you?”

Alex however was downstairs. He had cut his hand when looking for the bathroom lightswitch on a batarang that had been left out. Alfred was currently rewrapping his hand from where Alex had tried to hide it only to get caught by said butler. 

“Queen?” I walk over to him, “why did you not wake Jon or I up to assist you to find the lightswitch?” I ask him as I sit next to him.

Alex blushed a tiny bit. “I’m n-not used to it. Dad always left my phone close so I could use it as a light. I couldn’t find my phone so I was just trying to find the light. You two were sleeping. Didn’t want to disturb you.” He looked at his now better bandaged hand. 

“I am surprised, I did not awake to you moving and leaving the bed.” I tell him, since I am a light sleep -from my training with League- I should have felt him moving around.

Alex’s mouth made an O shape. “Ah, well that can be explained. My feet when I was a baby were burned to the point that they no longer make a sound when I walk. Dad always said I was like a little ghost. I am also very quiet when I move due to past trauma. Dad worries about me a lot due to what happened. After all, it’s not everyday that someone, let alone a five year old, survives being shot in the heart.” Alex looks down as he talks. It’s as if he was reliving the memories. 

I pull him into a hug, “aww, Queen,” I kiss his cheek and rub his back. He blushed but let me do as I pleased.

“Why, master Damian, it seems you have a new friend.” Pennyworth smiles. 

I nod, “yes, Kent and I have made a new friend.” I say right before familiar loud footsteps are heard. “And Kent has woken up it seems.”

Jon walks in, “Dami? Why did you and Alex leave me?” I roll my eyes and look at him. 

“First off, Queen hurt himself. Secondly, you need to stop hanging around Grayson. He’s putting those awful nicknames in your head.” I said getting up. Alex stood next to me until his stomach rumbled. 

“I shall start making breakfast for you, young masters,” Pennyworth says as he stands up and walks over to the counters before starting to make something. After a short time the breakfast was ready and the rest had started downstairs for breakfast. “Breakfast is ready, be seated, Master Dick, Master Jason, Master Tim, and Master Bruce.”

  
Kent, Queen and I all sit next to each other with Alex in the middle, Kent on his right and me on his left. Father sat at the head of the table with Drake across from me, Todd across from Queen, and Grayson across from Kent. Father seemed to be eyeing Queen.  _ Does he already know I plan to keep Queen? _


	8. Breakfast and Damian’s Smile

I was getting used to Jon or was it Kent? I didn’t know since people kept calling him two different things. Damian called him Kent but the others called him Jon. Then again Damian called me Queen instead of Alex.  _ Did he not know I wasn’t a Queen by blood?  _

I looked at them after we had finished eating and then my clothes and frowned. I was still in my Mini Arrow outfit that dad made me. The others were all dressed in civilian clothing. “Can I change?” I whisper to Damian, who nodded. 

“This way,” he stood up, grabbing my hand and leading me to the room we were sleeping in. I followed him and then felt Jon right behind us. I looked back while Damian led me by the hand. I gave a soft warry smile to Jon. “Hi…” I said to him. 

“Hi!” He smiles and grabs Damian's other hand, I felt this weird feeling like I didn't want him holding some else's hand. I frowned and looked at the floor as we walked. I didn’t understand why I felt that way. I groaned internally at this feeling.  _ Why the hell am I feeling… jealous? Is this what it feels like to be jealous? Why would I be jealous of him? Mm! Stupid hormones! _

Damian looked at me when he noticed how silent I was. “Queen? Are you okay?” I looked at him and nodded blushing slightly. 

“Y-yeah, I'm fine.” I reply.  _ I hope he didn’t see me blush. _ I think to myself before my sight connected with Jon’s. I quickly look away and look at mine and Damian's hand. Jon’s eyes widen, I think he realizes. He moves to my side and slips his hand in my free one. I flinch a bit unsure of if he’s going to be mean and scare me again or not.

“Hey, it's okay,” he assures as he rubs my knuckles a little with his thumb. I look up at him. His voice is so hard not to trust and I find myself nodding a little. I peek at Damian and he nods at me gently. I let myself relax and let Jon hold my hand. They lead me into the room.

I grab my clothes from my bag heading to the private bathroom and changing into my clean clothes. When I come back out I see them waiting for me. I’m dressed in pants that have the robin symbol on the side and a superman shirt. “Can we go back to breakfast now?” I ask, biting my lip. I see them both smile when they look at my clothes.

“Already wearing our themed clothes and we're not even dating!” Jon says.  _ Is he joking or does he mean that?  _ I think to myself. Damian smacks his chest before taking my hand. 

“It suits you.” Damian says and I blush. I look at my clothes bag. I really wanted my Green Arrow bandanna. I pouted. I didn’t want to let go of Damian’s hand but if I continued to hold it I wouldn’t be able to get it. 

“J...Jon, can you p...please get my arrow bandana for me?” I asked him since I really didn’t want to let go. Jon being the happy puppy like teen he was, bounced over to the bag and pulled it out. I smiled when he handed it to me and one handedly had it tied around Jon’s neck. I then let go of Damian to pull a second one out of my bag. I slipped that one on Damian’s wrist in a tied bracelet sort of way. “Now who’s wearing our themes?” I said laughing softly.

I saw Damian trying to hide a smile while Jon was beaming with joy. “Dami, don't hide your smile,” I pout, poking his cheek and Jon chuckles. 

“Yeah, Dami, show him your award winning smile!” Jon agrees and winks as he starts to chant. I joined in the chant. “Smile, smile, smile, smile!” We chant happily as Damian's smile slowly widens with each chant.

Once the smile was big enough I hugged Damian around the waist. “I like your smile. It’s pretty.” I say before looking at Jon. ‘Thank you’ I mouth to him glad he made me feel better by making Damian smile.


	9. Date for Three

Looking at Alex was so hard to do. His cuteness was just too much. I bet he could make any villain turn hero to protect him with just a smile. I was beaming with pride to have the bandanna around my neck. Damian smirked as he held Alex’s hand.

“You are quite tolerable, Queen.” Damian said looking around to catch my eye. I smile and wink at him.

“You are still learning, Dami, so follow my lead!” I grin and have Alex look at me, “would you like to go out with me?” I ask and he looks at me surprised. 

“Y-yes…?” He replies nervously and I grin more. I look at Damian. 

“See, that’s how you do it. Your way with words needs work, Dami.” I say and then scoop Alex up into a princess hold. “How about a date for all three of us to get a better hold on how to deal with each other?”

Alex nodded and blushed. “With both… yes…” He says before reaching out to run his fingers through Damian’s hair. He gave a soft smile. “Soft. I like it.” I smiled.  _ He’s just too cute!! _

***

I felt his fingers in my hair and it was oh so good. I’d never admit it out loud but his fingers knew what they were doing in my hair and Kent holding him was rather cute as well. The three of us looked good together. I gently looked at Queen and Kent. “Definitely tolerable.”

“Where are we going for the… date?” Alex asks quietly.. I look at Kent. We hadn’t even thought of a plan yet. I then smirked. 

“How about you let it be a surprise and the two of us can make it a surprise?” I said giving Kent a look that said ‘we have to make this good’. Jon nods in agreement. 

“O-okay,” Alex nods slowly and I give a tiny smile to Alex.  _ God, how could he make me smile so EASILY? _ I thought to myself.  _ Is his superpower secretly being cute? _

“Little D. You guys have been gone for a bit and B wants to speak with Alex.” I hear Grayson from the other side of the doorway. 

“We only wanted to talk to Alex,” I pout. Kent, Alex and I walked out to Father's office so he could talk to Alex. I didn't want him to leave me, I wanted to hold him close and never let go of him. Kent seemed to be holding Alex very protectively as well. He hadn’t put him down yet.  _ I think we are getting attached too quickly but I don’t care.  _ I think to myself.

Alex looks at Kent, “y-you can let go now,” he whispers but Kent only held him closer and I found myself joining in on Kent’s little ‘hug’ fest. I jumped away and growled when I heard Todd’s snickering coming from behind us. 

“Go die, Todd.” I said before taking Alex from Kent and walking into Father’s office. I could still hear Todd snickering as we walked to Father’s office. “Damn that Todd, I’ll cut his head from it’s perch later.”

I saw Father look up at us and he pointed to the three seats that were set up in front of his desk. “Sit.” Kent, Alex and I sat down, Alex was on my lap as I held him to my chest. 

“You wanted to speak to us, father,” I nod to him. Alex looked a bit worried. I rubbed his back in a soothing manner. 

“Yes, Alex will be staying with us for the foreseeable future and he has to know that our secret identities are to stay a secret. I also noticed from the blood sample I took when he was asleep something you might want to hear.” Father said and I glared.  _ When had he snuck in to do that? _

Alex started to shake a bit at Father’s words. “You had no right to do so without his consent.” I snarled out. 

“His name is Alexander Revle and he’s not a Queen. His records show he was kidnapped by a hooded man twelve hours after he was born in Gotham City Hospital. His parents were murdered right after he went missing.” Father explained and Alex stiffened.

“I am not a Revle. I’m Alex Andy Queen. Revle killed my parents and burned my feet. Dad took me in and hid me. Dad keeps me safe from Revle.” Alex said glaring at Father. Father narrowed his eyes right back at him. His words were steady as he spoke.

“So who is Revle then? If we are going to protect you then we need to know who we are protecting you from.” Father said and Kent reached over to take Alex’s hand.

Alex looked at each of us before holding out his right arm. “All information on Revle is in a chip in my wrist. Dad put it there to keep it safe. Revle is dangerous. Don’t anger him.” Alex said looking scared of what he was about to reveal. I looked at his wrist and noticed there was a scar on it that looked like a cutter’s line.

“Well that’s one way to hide something.” I heard Drake say as he walked up to the desk with the others right behind him. “If Revle and Arrow don’t get along then do you think Revle’s the reason he’s missing?”

Alex’s eyes widened. He got up and started pacing in front of us. “If Revle has dad then… dear god he’s dead…” Alex’s eyes welled up with tears and he then started sobbing. Kent and I were up in seconds and had him cuddled protectively into a hug.

I rub his back as Kent whispered sweetly to him and wiped his tears away. “We’ll find him and Revle,” I assure him, “and he will pay for what he did to Queen.”

Alex sniffled and buried his face into my chest as Kent held him from behind. I glared at Drake for upsetting our Little Arrow. “Drake, you are an idiot!” I glare at him. I scooped Alex up once I realized his breathing had evened out. He’d cried himself to sleep. “I’ll kill you later for making him cry.”

I then pulled Kent up with me and we looked at Father. “The three of us are going out and you can finish this conversation without upsetting him again when we return. Just try to find some extra info on Revle while we’re gone that links to Arrow being still alive and I might forgive you, Drake.” I then pulled Kent out the door so we could go out on that date with our sleeping Arrow baby.

***

Fourteen minutes later and Damian had both me and Alex in the nearby park on a bench. Alex still clutched to his chest. He didn’t look like he was going to let Alex go until the other woke back up and was semi-okay. After about five minutes of us just sitting there holding Alex he started to stir. 

As cute as he already was, to see him nuzzling his face into Damian’s neck while waking up was just too cute. I noticed several adults were blushing at the cuteness that was Alex. Their big mistake was saying we were a cute set of siblings. Damian nearly jumped up and attacked if I hadn’t held him back. He did growl lowly enough to scare them all away.

Alex tugged on my sleeve a bit and I smiled down at him. He was still cuddled into Damian’s neck but I could see him peeking at me. He stuck his tongue out at the retreating figures of the adults that had been cooing over his cuteness. I chuckle at him. “You are cute though, Alex.”

Alex pouts and I see Damian smirk. “Well then, let’s get our date started.” He said letting Alex up from his lap. 

Alex stretches and yawns cutely, reminding me of a little baby puppy. His eyes scan the park as he stands waiting for us to get off the bench as well. I follow where his eyes stop. An ice cream vendor near the exit of the park. “Ice cream truck!” Alex smiles bouncing a little.

I see both me and Damian swallow hard.  _ Damn that was cute!  _ We both think and quickly get up. “Ice cream it is then.” I say and look at Damian.  _ Does he even like ice cream?  _ I think. I’ve only ever seen him eat Alfred’s cookies but no other sweets.

Damian grabs mine and Alex’s hand and walks us over to the ice cream vendor. “I will have a vanilla cone,” Damian says once we make it to the vendor. 

“I'll have a cookies ‘n’ cream cone, please, sir,” Alex says politely to the man.

I look at the options and decide on cookie dough. “I’ll take the cookie dough flavor, Sir.” I said digging for my wallet but Damian had his credit card out already. “Can you put the little spoons in the top please?” I ask quickly so the guy won’t run us off as soon as Damian pays.

He starts to glare until he sees the name on Damian’s credit card and he was all smiles. “Sure thing.” He said adding a tiny bit extra for us in our cones. Damian smirked and paid before leading us away to a relaxing spot under a tree overlooking the park. This was going to make the day so much better.

“Bite?” Alex offered a spoon of his ice cream to me. 

I took a bite, “thank you, Alex,” I smile at him. He smiles back.

“Bite?” He then offered a spoon to Damian. Damian gave the ice cream a slight look before taking a bite. I saw his eyes slightly brighten at the taste.

“Thanks, Queen.” Damian said as he savored the taste and watched Alex take a bite after Damian had. Alex was smiling at us.  _ So Dami has a secret sweet tooth.  _ I took a bite of my ice cream before offering Alex a bite once I saw he had finished his bite. 

Damian offered a bite of his to Alex as well. Once Alex had taken a bite from both of ours he smiled brighter. “This is a great date. Thank you.” He said hugging us. 


	10. Revle’s Trouble in the Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the big bad villain!!!!

On a secluded; quarantined, island deep in the Tyrrhenian Sea was a man with greying hair and a stern face. He was known as Maximum. To those that knew his real identity it was Max Revle. Maximum stood from his seat behind the old worn desk. A computer was set in the center of it but what was on the screen had been what made him stand. A disturbance. 

Marching down to the source of the disturbance he leaned on his cane. He didn’t need it but he thought it made him look fiercer, not that it helped. He was white haired from age and his face always held a scowl. If looking at his face wouldn’t turn a stomach then when he tells of how he got the scar on his face would.  A scar was going down his right cheek to the corner of his lip was where he scared most.

His eyes were two different colors. The right eye side where the scar was, the eye was white, blinded by the same thing that gave him the scar. The other eye was hazel and at times would give people a look that was practically staring into your soul. It was what kept his men in line, most of the time that is. They feared the old man with the disturbing eye.

As Maximum stood in front of a man dressed in green he glared. Using his cane to bring the man’s already battered and bruised face up to meet his eye, he only wanted to glare more. “Where is the child?” His gravelly voice demanded.

Without a second thought the man in green spat a mix of spit and blood on Maximum’s hand; since it was a lot closer then the face. “Somewhere you’ll never find him.” He said to the old man. He already knew he was only making his own situation worse.  _ Dammit Ollie why are you just egging him on?  _ He thought to himself right before the cane was removed from his chin to return with a smack to the side of his cheek.  _ Oh that’s going to bruise later. _

“You’ll tell me sooner or later, Arrow.” Maximum stepped back to look at his captive again. “After all, I can always go after your little sidekicks. Heard there were three of them now. Who were they… ah yes, Red Arrow, Arsenal, and Artemis.” He sneered. 

Arrow’s head snapped up despite the pain he was in. He’d been here for almost three weeks now. “Touch them and i’ll break your bones.” He snarled out with a very deadly look in his eyes. He was very pissed now. “I mean it Revle! Don’t touch any of them!” His body strained against the ropes and chains that held him to the seat he was held to.  _ I will get back to them and I will protect Alex. Even if I have to die afterwards.  _ He just hoped Alex was doing okay without him.


	11. Chapter 11: Alex’s File and Surprises

Alex, Damian, and Jon had returned to the manor after their ‘date’. Dick and Jason were all too willing to spy on their younger brother’s time with the two other boys. I had a feeling things were going as they are. Damian seemed to be more human when he was with Jon and now even more so with Alex. I place my head in my hand to look at the cup of coffee Alfred had placed on the batcomputer desk. “Why are my children all turning out gay or bisexual? I’d actually like grandchildren for once.”

Alex walked into the batcave with almost everyone trailing behind him. He didn’t look happy about being down here. Once he was standing in front of me I looked at his wrist. “So explain to me how the chip can be accessed if it is within your wrist.” I said to him and he gently traced the scar.

“Dad said it could be scanned like any other chip but only by three computers. His, yours, and the Watchtower’s. He made it that way on purpose so that it couldn’t be hacked. All you have to do is scan my wrists.” Alex said holding his arm out to me.

Jason was the first to catch Alex’s little slip up. “What do you mean by wrists?” He grabbed Alex’s other hand and removed the bracelet to reveal another matching scar. “You have more then one chip.” He hissed out and I had to stop him from reaching for a gun.

“Jason, let him explain.” I said then turned to Alex who looked scared. Damian and Jon looked pissed. “Alex, is that true?” He nodded.

“The other chip dad put my files on from birth till now.” Alex said as tears welled in his eyes. He sniffed a bit. Damian wrapped him in a hug. “My files are a bit… gruesome. I’ve been through a lot in the twelve years i’ve been alive. My files may traumatize you.” Damian rubs Alex’s back as Jon wipes his tears.

I grab my scanning machine’s handheld controller. “We need to know even if it’s hard to handle. We have to know just what we are dealing with and this may help us with your panic attacks.” Alex flinched as he heard the words ‘panic attacks’. He hated when he had them.

Damian kisses Alex’s cheek as Jon did the same on the other cheek causing Alex to turn red. After the kisses Alex gave a worried look at his wrists once more before holding them both out for Bruce to scan them. Bruce quickly scanned the file on Revle first. Within seconds files were downloading onto the Batcomputer. He looked for permission to scan Alex’s files and with a nod he watched his own files come up on the Batcomputer. 

Hundreds of files were transfered and Alex stiffened as pictures of a younger him popped up. He was brutally tortured and beaten in the pictures. Alex buried his face into Damian’s chest as Damian kissed his head and rocked him. Jon clenched his fists in anger as he watched the pictures come up. I could tell the young son of Superman was ready to break someone’s bones.

A picture of a loving family was the last picture to come up on the screen. Alex peered at it with sad eyes. “I never got to know them but from what dad tells me, they were great people.” A Blonde haired man and Brunette woman holding a newborn baby with a head full of brown hair. Behind them was Oliver Queen and beside Oliver was two identical women with brown hair that had blonde streaks. Oliver had his arms around both and they were kissing each of his cheeks.

“Would you like to tell everyone who they are?” I asked Alex and he nodded. He didn’t move from Damian’s hold though. 

“Aunt Ema, Dad, Aunt Arai are the back row. The bottom row is Andrew Revle and Mariam Revle holding me. Revle took the picture, dad tells me. Apparently this was before he went crazy a month later.” Alex said before I moved to the next picture. Baby Alex in his crib surrounded by blood and four bodies. He was crying in the picture. 

Picture after picture got worse. Each picture had several encrypted files attached to it. I read through the files and cringed. After only a few I turned back to Alex. “And I thought Dick got kidnapped and tortured but this...this is enough to turn even my stomach many times over. I’m amazed you are even alive. Actually with what Green Arrow typed in here it’s quite impossible for you to actually be alive after several of these.” I sat back and looked at him.

Tim decided to step forward and read what I read and his face went white to green in a mere sentence. “How is he so innocent if all of these things happened to him and how can you survive a slit throat and no medical attention?” He asked looking at Alex.

Alex shrugged while sniffling. “I have no actual m...memories of any of this...s happening... Dad says it’s b...best I don’t get hurt.” His eyes fluttered right before he yawned. I had noticed his bandaged hand earlier but wasn’t going to bring it up until now. 

“Yet, you are hurt.” I said and he flinched. I let my voice soften out. “I’m not angry, I just want to know if it was treated correctly.” Damian snarled at me a bit. 

“He’s fine. I made sure his hand was okay. Treated and bandaged it myself.” Damian said glaring at me. He also had a look of light guilt in his eyes. Must have been his fault.

Alex removed the bandages only for there to be no wound on his hand. He looked at his hand and the dried blood on the bandages. He then bit his lip. “I have no memory of getting hurt…” He said reaching in his pockets for a small book. He flipped through the pages to the latest entry. “2:10 a.m. Went to the bathroom. Couldn’t find a lightswitch. Accidentally cut the palm of hand on a bat shaped sharp object lodged in the bathroom wall. Found lightswitch. Tried wrapping wound. No success. Used bathroom. Went back to bed with Little Bat and Superboy. 5:55 a.m. Went downstairs only to get caught by butler. Butler saw hand and got first aid kit. Butler started wrapping hand. Butler left…” He read it aloud with no stutter.

He ruffled his hair in frustration. “I can’t r...remember past reaching for the lightswitch but my mem...mories return when Damian found me in the kitchen and did the rest of the banda...ging himself.” I raised an eyebrow at him. “Why can’t I remember this? It’s so frustrating. Though i’m glad dad trained me to log every wound down so it could be later inputted into the chip’s medical records.”

“Smart.” Jason said and Alex blushed. He looked at Alex before bending down to his level. “So, just how often do you get hurt? That book looks almost completed.” Alex nodded and handed it to Jason much to Jon and Damian’s dislike. Jason looked shocked that he was given it so easily.

Flipping through it Jason’s eyes went wide. “Holy shit, kid. You have a tendency to get hurt more than anyone I've ever met.” He said sitting on the floor next to my chair. Now that he was home and not dressed as Red Hood he was acting like his old self a bit more. The Jason that didn’t hate my guts.

“Language.” I said peeking at the book. I stopped him on July 15th. “July 15th. Dad said I sleepwalked again. Apparently to the training room. While asleep practiced thirty shots with my mini-bow and arrows. All perfect bullseyes except one. Thirty first shot missed. Hits metal pipe and bounced back. Barely dodged in sleep. Left cheek cut badly in dodging. Woke up bandaged in dad’s bed again. Dad left a note saying ‘work’ calls…”

Alex gave a giggle. “Yeah, I sleep-train a...apparently. Dad tends to record it so I can w...watch later.” Jason and I look at each other. We then look back at Alex. He freezes. “What?” He asks softly.


	12. Chapter 12: Training with Little Arrow

After getting everyone out of the cave we headed to the training room upstairs. I looked at Alex. This kid was a serious mystery to us all. Even with my being the Red Hood he was more mysterious. He was easy to get along with but damn the kid was always getting himself hurt. That book said so. 

I watched as Alex practically bounced around with the Demon Spawn and Superbrat on each side of him. His eyes were shining and he smiled. He has perked up since Bruce decided we were going to train upstairs. “Training. Training. Training…” Alex repeated in a sing-song voice as he bounced around. 

I felt myself chuckle at the sight. The kid was a ball of fucking sunshine and happiness on steroids at the moment. It was hard not to smile as the kid’s happy aura nearly blinded us all. It was like Dick on Sugar all over again. I’d seen that and it was just too much energy for a kid to have.

When we got to his room he grabbed a small bag and then we went to the training room. He set the bag down and unzipped it. He pulled out a miniature folding bow and set of short arrows that were attached to a diagonal belt he put around his body with a click. It had seventy two arrows along the back of it and all of them were missing the tips. Despite the weapon in his hands he still bounced on his heels. “Those don’t look like they’ll do any damage without the arrowhead attached.” I said.

Alex took one off his back. He flicked the bow out and it snapped open. “The ends are detachable depending on the circumstance of training. Dad said that the way he, Speedy, Arsenal, Artemis, and Red Arrow have to constantly have different arrows is becoming a problem so I suggested he make the tips come off so they can be changed depending on the targets. He even let me design them. He thought of the retractable tips though. I couldn’t think of a way to carry so many tips on the uniform with them always so dangerous and how accident prone I am.” 

He then loaded the arrow and shot it at the floor between my feet. It lodged all the way into the floor with only the tail feathers sticking out. I gulped. “Oh shit.” I whispered out, taking a step away.

“Still dangerous even without the tip. Would you like another demonstration but this time with your crotch as my target instead of the floor?” Alex said with a smirk. “I also have rubber tips if you feel like enjoying those. They bounce off but leave a bruise and sometimes broken bones if aimed correctly. Another reason the other Arrow children don’t get them.”

Bruce looked at me and then at Alex. “How are you with hand-to-hand combat instead of weapons?” Alex’s face contorted into disgust. 

“Don’t know. Dad never lets me. Says I'm his Little Arrow that stays out of sight. Stays safe. Last time I did try I… ended up apparently breaking several bones. Another reason dad doesn’t let me. I break too easily.” Alex said, taking off the arrows and reaching down to tug at the one in the floor. It didn’t budge and he frowned. Giving it a cute pout glare he tried again only to land on his ass with a thump.

“Ow,” he pouts, “Jonny? Can you help me,” he whines, “I can't pull it out!” Alex tried again only to end up back on his ass. “Jonny? Dami?” He looks at them, “pwease, will you help me?” He gives them puppy eyes. I couldn't resist them, so I pulled the arrow out for him.  _ Damn, how could I not have helped him?  _ I thought to myself.

I get a few weird looks. “What? Did you guys not just see his face? I'm amazed you all weren’t rushing forward to help with his look.” I then handed Alex the arrow back. “There you go.” I said and gave Alex’s hair a ruffle. Demon spawn glared at me before pulling Alex into his arms. 

***

I watched the others start training from where I sat at the side of the room. Jon wasn’t using his powers but was still able to defend himself from Damian’s attacks. I really wanted to join in and at least try to train with them so I watched how they were fighting and deciphered a pattern to bypass each one and not get hurt too bad. 

Uncle Bruce stood not too far away watching them and correcting them when they messed up. I got up and tugged at his pant leg. When he looked at me I took a deep breath. “I… I want to at least try training. Maybe it’ll help with the memory problems… less wounds… more memories kept?”

Uncle Bruce looked at me for a moment before nodding. “Boys. Alex is going to try to train. Try not to break him. Dick you are the most likely to not kill him so you will train with him. We will then change partners with him after ten minutes of training. Each of you will see what he can do. No weapons. No bloodshed.” He bat glared at them. Everyone nods in agreement.

***

Alex steps up to Dick and doesn’t get into any stance. Dick raised an eyebrow and then got into the stance he uses with his escrima sticks. Alex gave a cute smile before walking forward calmly. The others watched and were confused until they realised Dick couldn’t attack without hitting a vital area with the way Alex was walking. Alex’s hands were on the back of his head and the smile never left his face. 

Dick decided to take him down like he was going to arrest him and lunged forward only for Alex to side step him. Alex then took a step back from Dick as he was falling only to fall on his butt. He yelped as he noticed that Dick had gotten back up and was offering him a hand. Alex reached to take it but lunged his hand up to Dick’s elbow and yanked Dick over where he laid. Alex wasn’t too strong but it still flipped Dick over by the sudden change of momentum.

Alex quickly got up and moved away from where Dick laid confused for a moment. Dick then flipped back up onto his feet. “Now we are getting somewhere.” He said before throwing a punch at Alex only for Alex to throw his right arm up to deflect it. Alex then took that moment to kick Dick in the dick hard. All eyes went wide at that dirty move.

“Damn that was a low blow kid.” Jason said and Alex shrugged before moving to the side as Dick slumped to the ground. 

Damian had a small smirk on his face, “good job, Alex,” he praises. Alex smiled and then bounced on his heels a bit. 

“Who’s next?” Alex asks with a smile. The bat-family cringes except Damian.

“Where’d you learn to do that?” Tim asks stepping forward to help Dick off the training area.

“Pervert practice. Dad says just grab the pervert and kick then run like hell.” Alex replied, still bouncing a bit. It was like the fact that he had just kicked Dick’s dick really hard wasn’t fazing him or that he called Dick a pervert technically.

Alfred walked in with a tray of cookies. At seeing Dick holding his crotch he sighed. “I’ll be back with ice for that.”

Alex smiles innocently toward Dick, “there were no rules set on playing fair.” 

Damian tried to hide his laugh, “that is true, Grayson.” Alex hugs Damian real quick then hugs Jon. 

Jason sighs. “Guess that makes it my turn to fight the little shit.” He said, smirking. He wasn’t going to go easy with it since Dick was down too easily.

Damian glares at Jason, “say that again and I will kill you, Todd,” he threatens. Jon also glares at Jason. He looked about ready to fry him.

Jon then leans down to peck Alex’s cheek. “Kick his butt, baby.”

Alex blushes giggling and nodding, “I will, prince,” his face bright red. Bruce raises an eyebrow but says nothing. It’s not his kids to interfere with. Alex steps back up to the training area just as Jason does and without a second thought jumps forward and rams his elbow into Jason’s gut. 

“What the fuck?” Jason sputteres out as he steps back to steady himself. Alex ducks down and shoves Jason to the ground by hitting the back of Jason’s knees while pushing against him with his shoulder. Jason tumbles backwards hard onto the floor. Once Jason hits the floor he rolls to avoid Alex’s knee. 

Alex falls forward at the sudden change and lands with his wrist to Jason’s nose. A snap is heard and two yelps of pain. At the snap Bruce, Damian, and Jon rush forward to see what happened. Bruce helps Jason up to see he has a broken nose. “That little shit!” Jason growls.

Damian and Jon are checking Alex over to see he’s sniffing and biting his lip. His right wrist was already swelling. Damian glares at Jason. “Your nose broke Alex’s wrist!” He growls out as Jon scoops Alex up into his arms. He looked ready to kill Jason now.

Jon chuckles. “And Alex broke Jason’s nose it seems.” Alfred decided at that moment to return with the ice for Dick only to see what was going on. 

“Oh dear. What happened while I was gone?” Alfred asked.

“Todd’s nose broke Alex’s wrist!” Damian growls at Jason as he glares more at Jason. Jason glares back as Bruce reaches for Jason’s face. 

“Hold still Jason.” Bruce said as he snapped Jason’s nose back into place. Jason yelped again as another snap was heard as his nose was fixed. Bruce just patted his back and got up. “Be glad you wear a hood on patrol or all the villains would be laughing at your nose.”

Tim snickers. “Yeah. I remember when I broke my nose and Joker was constantly aiming for it while cracking bad jokes.” Alfred cleared his throat to shut them all up. He handed Dick an ice pack for his crotch and went to look at Alex’s wrist. 

“I don’t have the equipment here or in the bat cave to set this so he’ll have to go to the hospital.” Alfred said putting a small ice pack on Alex’s wrist to slow the swelling. Everyone agreed and headed out to the limo. It was the biggest and could fit everyone in it for this ride. 


	13. Chapter 13: Alex and Doctors Just Don’t Mix

Alex was fine until we got close to the hospital. He started hyperventilating and his eyes were blown wide in what looked to be fear. I just couldn’t figure out why until he started shaking at the sight of the white lab coat doctors. I understood him then. Doctors. I reached over and gently touched his shoulder directing his attention to me. 

“Alex, it’s me Tim; you can call me Timmy if you want to, I want you to focus on me and not the doctors. I can tell you are scared of them by the fact that you are near to having a panic attack. Just focus on me okay. They won’t harm you. We won’t let them okay. They are good guys so you don’t have to be scared. I used to be scared of Doctors when I was younger too so it’s okay.” As I talked I could slowly see Alex starting to calm down. 

The others were watching in awe as I was able to calm him as best as was possible. I wondered if his arm would be healed like his cut had and my eyes widened. “Uh, Alex is your wrist going to magically put itself back together and heal like your hand did on us?” My words caught everyone’s attention.

Alex shook his head. “No… h...hurts but it would have already s...started healing if so.” He sniffled and held his wrist out. It was only swelling more. The ice on it wasn’t doing enough to help. I gently patted his knee.

“So this will be your first broken bone that hasn’t healed and you forgetting it already?” I said as the limo stopped. I was still trying to divert his attention from the doctors that were approaching the limo. Bruce must have called ahead. Alex nodded at my words. 

I looked at Damian and nodded at him. He nodded back as I scooped Alex up in my arms. I gently carried him out of the limo as Damian kept extremely close. He was pretty much making sure I didn’t hurt his precious Alex. As we entered the hospital’s sliding doors I felt Alex stiffen and his breathing hitched before he was once again hyperventilating. 

When the doctors took him to a room Damian and Jon refused to leave his side. You could hear screaming and crying as Alex fought against the doctors. They eventually had to sedate him. Once he was sedate and unable to fight back they saw that he was crying as he laid still and his eyes looked hollow. 

“Mr. Wayne, we had to sedate him for the moment but as soon as you sign these forms we’re going to put him to sleep so that we can take him into surgery. After that he’ll have to stay for the night until we know if the surgery went completely perfect.” The head doctor said once he came out. He looked like he had been through a warzone. He pretty much had. 

“Sorry about this doc. He fell from the tree in the garden and I thought it best to come here immediately seeing as it was broken.” Bruce said as he signed the papers real quick filling out what he remembered from the files. Once done Alex was put to sleep and quickly taken to surgery. 


	14. Chapter 14: Protecting Little Alex

An hour and a half later Alex was brought back out still asleep. His wrist was fixed and in a cast. He was put in a room until he would wake. After he woke up and got his vitals checked they said we could take him home. As we all sat in his room watching him sleep I noticed that Jon and Damian were practically as close to Alex as they could get. 

I talked with the doctors about making sure that the press doesn’t bother us or that none of the staff leaks that we are here. Once that was arranged I watched the boys. It was weird seeing all of them plus Jon in one room truthfully. I was hoping it would come to be a normal occurrence.

“I’ve called your father to pick you up tomorrow morning instead of today, Jon. It'll give the three of you more time together since Alex has taken to being attached to you as well as Damian.” I said to Jon as I sat down on the long couch next to Dick that was across from the foot of the bed.

“Thank you, Mr. Wayne.” Jon said and he moved some hair out of Alex’s face. I could tell already that they were attached to him. Oliver was going to have a hard time pulling them apart when we do find him. 

“So, Jon, how long do you plan on hiding the fact that you are dating my son from your parents?” I asked while smirking. Both Damian and Jon went red. “You didn't know I knew, did you?” Damian glared at me before huffing. “Just don't have sex until you three are older.” I said leaning back to take a small nap.

I could hear a sputter, a huff, and three snickers. I knew who was who. Who knew that because of one hospital visit Alex would be put into so much danger? I watched Jason flip on the tv only for all our eyes to widen. The media already had pictures of Tim carrying Alex into the hospital and the rest of us swarmed around the shivering boy.

~~~

Elsewhere a group of trained killers were hired by Revle to retrieve Alex alive. He could care less what became of the Waynes. Walking into where Green Arrow was kept he smirked. “Welp, we found where you were hiding the kid. Too bad the Wayne’s will all have to die for touching what belongs to me.”

Oliver jerked on the restraints holding him. His eyes were wide as Revle showed the video footage of Alex being carried into a hospital. Oliver tried to fight back as best he could with the many injuries he’d sustained but he was just too hurt. He turned to just glaring at Revle. He was going to break him in two when he was found.

“Get the kid. We’ll dispose of Greenie here as soon as I have my grandson on the island.” Revle said to the goons he’d kept at his side. He then left after smacking his cane hard into Oliver’s face. Oliver saw stars and he felt his gums tear. He could taste iron. “To think you kept my grandson from me for this long.”

Once Oliver was alone he smirked. Revle had smacked at just the right angle. His tracker he kept for emergencies had been hit. He kept it in one of his teeth. In one of the filings to be precise. He just hoped it would link up from this far. It was supposed to send a distress signal to Alex’s location not his own. He hoped Bruce would figure it out and realize that Alex was in danger.


	15. Chapter 15: Batfam vs Goons Part 1

Alex was sleeping gently in the hospital bed as Jon and I were curled up on the sofa at the end of the bed. The others had all left to go patrol. Alex had stayed sleeping for all the time between. I heard a soft whimper come from the bed and I shoved Jon into the floor to get to the bed. “Queen?”

Alex turned his head to me. “Where's daddy?” He asked softly. He was still pretty messed up from the drugs keeping him docile. We didn't know how he would react to waking up in an expensive hospital room. “Dami, get daddy for me, right?” He looked really weak right now when he spoke.

I gently brushed some hair out of his eyes so he could look around. “Sorry Queenie,...” I said liking the nickname for him. “...your dad’s still MIA.” I felt Jon move to sit on the other side of Alex. Alex’s face saddened at my words. 

Jon leaned down to press a kiss to Alex’s forehead. “We’re going to find him. Just you wait a little longer. The entire League is out there searching for him.” Alex leaned into Jon’s touch.

“Want GreenPea…” He said, making grabby hands cutely. I had no clue what GreenPea was. Jon looked at me confused. That was until Grayson climbed into the room via the window holding a large bag filled with superhero plushies. Dozens of them. Alex’s eyes widened as he sat up slowly. “Plush.” He said, licking his lips.

Alex made grabby hands for the bag. Grayson moved to stand behind me in his Nightwing outfit. “Jason, Tim, and I decided you could use some cheering up.” He dumped the bag upside down and every hero and villain imaginable’s plush was spread out around Alex. Alex went through it and grabbed the Green Arrow plushie.

“Daddy.” He said softly as he held it. He looked at me and then put his head on my shoulder. “Daddy’s strong. He’ll be fine, right?” I hugged him to my chest and pressed my lips to his forehead. 

“I don’t know. We will keep looking for him though. We won’t give up.” I said to him. He picked at the cast on his arm. He glared at it after he realized he was still hurt like he remembered. Queen then looked up at me then his cast before climbing haphazardly into my lap. I held him gently.

Grayson ran his fingers through my hair. I didn’t mind. He was trying to tell me that it would be okay. “I’m going to head over and see if we can find any clues…” He started but then stopped when the door handle jiggled. We all got into battle stances. The door was then kicked open roughly. Queen was searching for something to use as a weapon. He grabbed his I.V. pole and swung it hard at the first guy to get through the door. 

“I don't think they're friendly.” Kent said as he fought off a large male with a robotic arm. I could tell that he wasn't going to win without cutting the guys arm off. As I kept two smaller but faster guys away from Queen I noticed Grayson get injected with something.

The brute fighting Kent looked to suddenly have taken a shot of Blockbuster/CobraVemon mix via his fake arm. Kent was quickly punched through the hospital wall and onto a nearby roof. There was a tiny guy in a lab coat that weaved between the fighting to grab Queen and inject him as well. After doing so the brute grabbed both Nightwing and Queen. 

I nearly broke the batcode when I couldn't stop them. After tying the two I'd fought and the one Grayson had managed to knock out even after being drugged I called the rest of the clan. Kent made it back in to see me battered up but no sign of the others. I shook my head. “Robin to Batman,... We've been attacked. Queen was taken as well as Nightwing. Superboy and I are wounded but we did capture three who attacked us.”


	16. Chapter 16: Batfam vs Goons Part 2

I cursed silently. They had gotten the drop on us. It was not a good day. They took Dick as well. I glared at the screen and saw where Dick’s tracker was. Gotham Docks, no leaving Gotham Docks, headed out to the water. I told the others and we headed out. Damian and Jon were forced to stay behind with Alfred.

The rest of us were going after them. Damian called me on the comm when a strange tracker popped up beside Dick’s on the screen of the batcomputer. I had him link it to my belt and when I saw it I nearly choked. It was a Green Arrow signal. “Everyone converge on the boat before it can leave Gotham waterways.” 

~~~~~

Meanwhile though on the boat I struggle to open my eyes. Whatever the hell they drugged me and Nightwing with was strong. I weakly opened my eyes to see that we were caged. This started to sober him a bit. A fucking pair of birdcages. My eyes scanned around to notice that there were other cages and random kids in them. Was this Revle’s doing or was it just some nutcase stealing kids… well, and Nightwing?

After a couple more minutes I gulped. My innocent self was terrified of what was happening but the Arrow in me was screaming to do something. I looked over at the cage next to me and reached as far as my thin arm could fit. It just barely brushed Nightwing’s arm. They had taken his belt and other things but left the gloves. I just hoped he had a tracker on it that I could activate.

Despite the pain in my body I smacked as hard as I could on the glove. I heard it click. My heart hammered in my chest as I hoped that whoever took us didn’t hear it as well. Just as it flashed a small dot of light blue I heard the door slam open. My eyes widened and I scurried to make it look like I was still passed out. 

Nightwing’s head moved a bit when his cage was slammed into by a big, burly man. The man looked at me and then at Nightwing. He was inspecting us as if we were produce at the supermarket. I wanted to puke when I caught a whiff of his breath. That was the most rancid smell ever.  _ Gross. _

I felt my cage be yanked down and then opened. My heart sank as I was grabbed by the hair and yanked out. I winced and went to kick the guy when he decided to punch me in the chest. I felt my already fragile ribs crack. Tears welled in my eyes.  _ Dami! Jon! Dick! Anyone!  _

I coughed in pain and whimpered. I was slammed into the wall. My back was definitely going to bruise.  _ Hurts. Daddy, sorry it hurts.  _ I feel a grimy hand clamp around my throat and feels it squeeze. My eyes widened and I clawed at the hand when I started to have trouble breathing. I then feel the nasty man’s breath near my ear. “You’re wanted alive, but they said nothing about in one piece.” I shivered.  _ God help me. _

Just as the guy was about to hit me again I heard a loud explosion. My eyes struggled to stay open but I did catch sight of several dark figures with three having pointy ear shapes. My lips curved into a smile as fighting began. I was dropped just as a figure in all black swoops in to fight my captor. My eyes fall shut right as I hear my name be called. 


	17. Chapter 17: Revle Gets Involved

I growled and slammed my fist onto my desk. It seems the shitheads I sent to retrieve my grandson fucked up.  _ The Bats got involved. _ My precious Alexander and all the other children I was planning on selling were set free. Now it was time for me to do what my idiot workers couldn’t. I was getting Alexander if it cost me my other eye in the process. I’d even kill the Bats if it came down to it.

I was so pissed that I knew I needed an outlet for my frustrations. My lips curved into a dark smirk. I knew exactly where one was. Right down the hall chained up in a cage like a punished pet. I stood up and kicked the child slaves I kept chained to my desk out of the way. Walking away I headed down the hall to where I knew Green Arrow was. My ex-almost-son-in-law, Oliver Queen.

I slammed open the room that he was being held in. He already looked like shit but I was pissed and needed to vent. I walked up to where he was chained. “It seems the Bats have interfered in the retrieval of a shipment and my grandson. I’ll be going to pick Alexander up myself and I'll be killing anyone who gets in my way. I’m going to make you a bloody mess first though. Something for Alexander to see and make a choice about.”

Oliver barely raised his head. I doubted he had the strength to do so truly. For a second I had to think.  _ Was this truely what my daughter would have wanted for her son and Oliver? _ I then frowned.  _ No, he made his decision when he chose to leave her hurt and alone. _ This made me only angrier at him. With a swing of my cane I started to beat all of my frustration and past aggression into him. After a good twenty minutes I stepped away. Oliver was pretty much near death’s door and I had no regrets. I looked at my men that stood in the doorway with green looks. “Crate him. I am going to Gotham and I plan to use him as bait to lure my grandson out.” I say as I leave the room not noticing that a camera had been recording the entire thing from Oliver’s uniform.

***

A video had started live streaming to the Watchtower an hour ago. Everyone had been called in except the boys. I made them stay with Alex. He was still unconscious last I saw. They had beaten him quite a bit. He had activated Dick’s holo glove tracker and camera at the right moment. We could see it all. This new video though was of men dressed in red. They were beating and laughing at whoever had the camera. 

After a bit, a man in a red suit came in. He was older and had only one eye. The other looked blind. He was walking with a sharp metal cane that was covered in silver. He then seemed to stop in front of the person and I immediately stiffened. “Revle.” I growled out.

The video was fuzzy for a moment. When it came back into focus Revle was glaring. He then spoke. **_“It seems the Bats have interfered in the retrieval of a shipment and my grandson. I’ll be going to pick Alexander up myself and I'll be killing anyone who gets in my way. I’m going to make you a bloody mess first though. Something for Alexander to see and make a choice about.”_** I growled as did the others watching. We now knew that this was Green Arrow’s torture we were watching live.

After twenty minutes of a bloody brutal beating Revle stepped away. He gave his cane to someone and it was quickly cleaned off.  **_“Crate him. I am going to Gotham and I plan to use him as bait to lure my grandson out.”_ ** Revle said and the rest of the video was of Green Arrow being moved and thrown into a large birdcage. I looked at the rest of the Justice League. “This has just become top priority. Trace back the video’s location. He said that ship of caged children was a shipment. Meaning there are more children at where he is at the moment. Hurry before the location moves.”


	18. Chapter 18: Green Arrow’s Blood

Alex had healed quickly like before. All he had were a few nearly gone bruises left. He’d been living with the Wayne’s for almost two months. No sign of his father yet. He got up and slipped away from Damian and Jon who were passed out on the bed next to him on each side. As silent as if he weren’t there he made his way out of his ‘room’ and headed to where he could smell food. He found himself in the kitchen doorway. He gently knocked against the frame so he didn’t scare anyone.

Jason had been at the stove and Alfred chopping vegetables. Both stopped what they were doing to see who had come to interrupt the dinner preparations. Jason’s eyes widened at the sight. Alex stood there in socks that looked to be Damian’s, his own green arrow boxers, and Jon’s long shirt. He was chewing on his bottom lip as he looked at them. “S...sorry to bother you… my stomach’s growling.” He said blushing and trying to hide his face behind one of Jon’s shirt’s long sleeves.

Jason nods and makes a bowl of dumplings and broth. He then brought it over to Alex and handed it to him. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. If you are hungry just come get one of us at any time.” He said as he lifted Alex up onto the kitchen island. “Now eat. If you want more just say so.” Alex nodded and smiled softly up at him. 

“Thanks big brother.” He said right before starting to eat. His eyes lit up at the taste and he ate a small bit faster. Jason chuckled before ruffling the brunette’s hair. He earned a giggle in reply. 

“Sure thing Munchkin.” He said before washing his hands. He then got back to what he was cooking. His eyes would peek over every now and then to check on Alex. Alfred couldn’t help but snap a picture of Jason setting Alex on the island counter. He would usually never approve of such but Alex had been asleep for three days and who could resist how cute he was. 

When Alex was done he hopped off the island counter. He then proceeded to reach for the sink. Jason and I looked at each other. “Alex, buddy? Whatcha’ doing?” Jason asked, wiping his hands clean of cooking debre. 

Alex pouted and looked at them. “Washing my bowl and spoon. Daddy always says to wash the dishes so they don’t end up staying dirty.” Alex said looking at the sink again. He glared at how high up it was. 

Jason shook his head and took the dishes from Alex. He set them into the sink. “I’ll wash them. You go on and go watch television or something.” He said and ushered Alex out. Alex however pouted at having to be sent away. He had wanted to help. Jason flipped on the t.v. in the living room for Alex and gave him the remote. “Now let us finish dinner and i’ll come check on you when I can. If you need us just call for me.”

Alex nodded and started watching whatever was on the t.v. He however looked bored as he flipped through channels. Jason headed back into the kitchen leaving said kid alone. After a bit Alex stopped on the news. A silent as could be Alex was gone after what he saw.

~~~~~

Jason came back into the room just as Bruce came up from the cave. “Anything yet?” He asked and nearly choked when Batman nodded. “They’re in Gotham?” He asked, getting serious. Bruce nodded again.

“Where’s Alex?” Bruce asked Jason when he didn’t hear very many sounds in the house. He didn’t want to alarm him just yet. Revle had just arrived in Gotham with Green Arrow. Jason pointed to the living room. 

“He woke up earlier before the other two and was hungry. After Alfred and I fed him I sent him to watch cartoons until the others woke up. That kid is silent as the dead. Nearly gave me a heart attack when he knocked on the kitchen door. He doesn’t make a sound when he walks.” Jason said walking into the living room with Bruce following behind. 

What they found however was the news playing the live broadcasts of Revle holding Green Arrow hostage. Green Arrow was near death in a large birdcage and the room had no one in it. “Oh shit… I think he knows.”

Dick, Damian, Tim, and Jon came rushing downstairs and caught sight of the screen. Damian frowned and held out Alex’s unzipped bag. “He took his weapons and mini Arrow costume.” 

Bruce frowned. “Dick get the League in Gotham pronto. Damian, Jon. You two go and try to intercept him. He’s headed for Revle and his father. Tim get to the batcave and be at the computer for backup. Jason, you and I are going straight for Revle.” Everyone nodded and took off in different directions to get to the cave. This was going to get ugly it seems. “Alfred, set up the medbay. Green Arrow’s going to need immediate attention once we get him out of there and back to the cave.” Alfred was already on it knowing the routine.


	19. Chapter 19: The Truth About Alex

I ran and ran to where my dad was being held by Revle. I refused to let him get hurt any further. I felt I was a terrible son.  _ This was all my fault. Dad’s hurt because of me.  _ I felt like crying. I knew I couldn’t cry yet though. I had to stop being innocent and be Secret Arrow. I had to save my dad. I had to be Alexander.

I felt the air rush past me as I leapt from building top to building top. My hair was tied back in a ponytail under the dark green hood. My mask was a matching dark green as my outfit. My eyes stood out as if they glowed in the lighting. My twin bows in gold and silver, nicknamed Apollo and Artemis were strapped to my back and I had a total of a hundred and twenty-two arrows in my quiver and strapped along my body.

My father had taught me well and there was the reason I was called the Secret Arrow. I wasn’t just a secret from the world but I held within my body a deep long awaited secret. I was Blessed by the gods upon my birth. I could call upon their power and use it but at a cost. My body would house the god or goddess during that time. My appearance would change a slight bit for each god. 

Revle wanted me because of my blessing. If he could control me he could control my blessing. Dad had been trying to protect me from people like that. It was a gift that was usually only passed down to the women in our family but at my birth I was gifted with it. My mother lost the blessing the moment I was born.

I stopped my thoughts as I neared where Revle was with my dad. My eyes scanned the area and I located the guards. There were about five guarding a group of civilians that had been taken hostage as well.  _ Thirteen civilians. _ Mostly children seeing as this was Gotham Park. The rest were adults. 

Jumping to a building closer to the park trees I pulled Apollo off my back and was glad I was hidden enough from view by the trees. I notched five tranquilizer arrows on my bow. With a deep breath I closed my eyes. I could have taken the shots one at a time without the blessing but there wasn’t time. “Apollo, let my arrows fly true and hit their targets.” 

The second my eyes opened my hair took on golden streaks. My body was no longer just mine. Apollo guided my body into the right position for a five arrow launch.  _ “Fire.” _ A much deeper voice said in my mind and my fingers let go. All five arrows soared over the trees and I heard five thuds and the hostages whimpered. I then felt Apollo leave my body.  _ “Good work, Alexander.” _ Was the last thing I heard as I jumped down from the roof into the trees silently. I moved down to deal with the civilians. 

When they spotted me I put my finger to my lips and they went quiet. I quickly dragged the guards into the trees and tied them up. When I was done I came back to the hostages and noticed that there was a teenager’s body not far away. “I’m here to rescue you. Please follow me.” I said taking a deep breath as my eyes went gray. “Soteria, help me guide these people to safety and salvation, deliverance, and preservation from harm.” I said and instantly felt I knew the perfect way to get them out of the park without Revle’s men finding out. “Follow.”

I led them through the park and past many guards and out of the park through a back alley. They looked back at me when I pointed them to a main street. “Go, it’s not safe for you to linger any longer here.”

A little girl grabbed my sleeve and pulled me down to kiss my cheek. “Thank you.” She said and I smiled. She was a cute six year old redhead with emerald green eyes and freckles across her face like stars.

I knelt down to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “May the gods bless you with a long healthy life. Now go to safety.” I said standing back up and feeling Soteria leave my body with a warm feeling. “There is much left for me to do.” With that I turned and ducked back into the park. 

I stopped and scanned the area for the nearest guards. “ Neith. Let us hunt.”  _ Time for the hunt. _ I heard her say in my mind and I nodded as my eyes tookon a darker more hunter and prey look. “Let the prey be hunted.” I said and shot through the park my eyes darting back and forth. I notched and released arrow after arrow, all non-lethal but enough to knock someone out. 

When it was just me and Revle I came out into the open right in front of him. It was plain sight of the watchers that were a safe distance away and the Justice League that were starting to show up. I felt Neith start to leave.  _ “Good hunting my child.” _ She said then I was alone against Revle.

“Ah, if it isn’t the child with the Blessing of the gods. All wounds heal at a rapid rate and you can harness the power of the gods at will. Any person who has control over you will have that power at their control.” He said and I knew that this was being live broadcasted to the world. Everyone could see and hear everything that happened from now on. I could even see the people I saved in the crowd. The little girl in the front. “My bastard grandson who dares defy me. You have a choice to make. I’ll not kill Green Arrow, your ‘dad’ as you call him if you give yourself over to me at last. No more running from me. If you choose to defy me I'll blow Gotham into the bay for eternity along with killing everyone in it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One final chapter left after this one.


	20. Chapter 20: Alex or Alexander? A Choice to make.

I could hear the gasps when he showed the detonator and seventy more guards appeared. I frowned. “You may be my grandfather by blood but that does not give you claim over me. I belong to no one. Not even the gods. My mother was your daughter and yet the second you realized that the Blessing had been passed from her to me you killed her and her husband. My stepfather. People you could no longer use to your advantage.” 

My hood fell back to reveal me to the world. My mask I took off and tossed it aside. It landed at the edge of my dad’s cage. “I will not hide behind this mask for fighting you. What you do not know is that he is my biological father and you cannot take me from him nor will I let you take him from me. You won’t harm Gotham or anyone ever again after today either.” 

I knelt and my body started being covered in lightning. “Zeus! God of the Sky and Leader of the gods I call thee! Lend me your aid as I lend you my body! Bare with me your Master Bolt mixed with my arrows! Apollo, I call thee as well! Strike true my fifty lightning volt arrows straight to the bombs! Seek and Destroy! Save Gotham!” I say and all of my arrows left on my body disappeared. 

My hair grew longer and golden in color as my body shone like the bright sun. “Strike!” I yelled and released the string on my empty bow. Fifty lightning bolt arrows shot into the sky and veered across the city in different directions. Fifty lightning strikes were heard. I felt both Zeus and Apollo leave my body and I returned to normal. The only difference was I had a bloody nose and a Lichtenberg figure scar along my neck now.

Revle growled and cursed. “Why you ungrateful brat!” He said pulling out a gun and starting to shoot at the civilians. I immediately deflected them away with my bows. His eyes widened. “How... impossible I didn’t hear you call upon a god?”

I rushed forward and smacked the gun from his hand with Artemis. “That’s because I didn’t call on another. I am not just Blessed by the gods. I have been trained by my father to fight and be able to be a hero all my life. It was his way of hoping I'd never have to break the seals.” I said as I jumped back to avoid his cane. “I may be small for my age but that is only due to the seal and it does not hinder my agility or speed nor my strength.” 

A chuckle was heard. “I taught you well.” It was a pain filled voice and I smiled. “Hello my son.” Green Arrow sat up in the cage and golden light was healing his wounds. Revle’s eyes widened. 

I smiled softly. “Hello father.” I said and rushed forward. “Strength of Hephaestus. Come to my aide.” I said as I felt red flame tattoos cover my skin. I could feel hephaestus’s hands on my shoulders steadying me as I yanked the steel door off the birdcage and tossed it across the park with ease. I noticed that the guards had been taken out by the Justice League. It was just Revle and I once again. 

I grabbed my dad and carried him to where Batman was. “Take care of him. Apollo’s blessing will only last to heal his wounds until the mask has burned away. When the mask has fully burned and there is nothing left his life will be in your medical staff’s hands.” 

Batman took my arm but jerked his hand away. “He’s dangerous Alex, be careful.” He held his burn hand to his chest. My skin was starting to catch on fire. I frowned. 

“Hephaestus, that’s enough. Please. Save the fire.” I said and the flames dimmed to just the tattoos again. I then looked at Revle. I knew what I needed. “Hephaestus, concentrate the fire to just in front of him. I’ll need time to do this. It’s my last resort.” 

I then swung my arm out and a wall of flames separated Revle and me. I felt Hephaestus leave my body. _“Good luck, Child of the mortals.”_ He said and I opened my arms. I looked back at my father one last time. A single tear slipping out. “Goodbye father. May we meet again in the next life.” 

Father started to struggle against Batman’s hold. “Alex! Alex no! Don’t! You’ll die! The seal! Dammit don’t break the seal! Alex I don’t want to lose you too! Alex!” He yelled and struggled. 

My eyes landed on Damian and Jon. “I’m sorry. It seems our time must end. I truly did fall in love with the two of you. Our time was short and I truly wished it could have been longer. We could have been great. May we meet again in our next lives. I’d love to fall in love with you two all over again.” Their eyes widened as I turned and started to walk towards the flames. “Come Choir of the Dead! Sing your Aria! Unlock the seal holding back the god of Death! I offer my body as the tribute! My soul is yours, Thanatos!”

The sky darkened as black winged angels came down. They clasped their hands and started to sing a song. _“A long time ago now,_ _  
_ _I saw him_ _  
_ _Flames did lick at his skin_ _  
_ _As the village burned around him_ _  
_ _Children cry,_ _  
_ _In the night_ _  
_ _Fallen laid to mourn_ _  
_ _Hope is slain_ _  
_ _All in vain_ _  
_ _Here our king is born_ _  
_ _Bow down,_ _  
_ _Bow down,_ _  
_ _Into the ground_ _  
_ _Blood of innocent flows_ _  
_ _Into the soil he owns_ _  
_ _Children cry,_ _  
_ _In the night_ _  
_ _Fallen laid to mourn_ _  
_ _Hope is slain_ _  
_ _All in vain_ _  
_ _Here our king is born_ _  
_ _Bow down,_ _  
_ _Bow down_ _  
_ _Into the ground_ _  
_ _Flames did lick at his skin_   
As the village burned around him.” 

At the last note my body turned to black dust. From the black dust a dark skinned man in black robes appeared. He held a scythe and had long black hair, golden eyes, and huge black wings. The choir returned to the sky and disappeared. The ground trembled as he walked and the fire disappeared revealing Revle. 

“You are Revle, I assume.” He said in a deep voice that was almost angelic. Revle was compelled to nod. He was terrified. “Good. I only have two souls to collect from this park. Yours and the teenage boy that tried to run for help to save his sister and was gunned down brutally by your men.” 

Thanatos gripped his scythe with both hands and swung it through Revle’s body. The body turned to ash and a red orb was all that was left. “One down… One to go.” He said flying over to the boy’s body and reaching into the body this time and pulling out a cream colored orb. “This boy is worthy of a hero’s death. His past sins will be forgiven. He shall not be punished for his misdeeds but rewarded for the life of the child he saved.”

He then slammed his scythe against the ground opening a crevice to the Underworld. Green Arrow stopped him before he could enter. “Give me back my son! He didn’t deserve to die! He shouldn’t have had to make this choice! He was only twelve…” He sobbed as he begged. “Please… give back Alex…”

Thanatos reached into his robes and pulled out a glowing white orb. “Who would be willing to take his place? You? No, you’d not be able to pay the price. None of you would be able to pay such a high price for this innocent child who had to make an adult’s decision to save your lives.” He turned away from them to leave.

“How about I take that soul, Thanatos? You owe me one and the boy deserves to live. I’ll attest to that.” A man in all black said. He stepped out of the crevice to the Underworld. Thanos bowed quickly.

“Lord Hades! My king, I did not expect you to come yourself?” He said and the pale as death skinned man took the orb. “If it is what you wish, I shall relinquish the soul but he no longer has a body. A soul cannot live in the mortal realm.”

Hades smirked. “I’ll deal with that. You just run along with the other two souls. I’ll deal with the repercussions of my fellow gods and those three hags who think they are allowed to be the rulers of each death. They aren’t cutting this boy’s string just yet.” Hades said and Thanatos nodded before disappearing into the cracked ground and it closed leaving Hades to stand there with everyone gaping at him. “Now for a body.”

Hades looked at the two bows left behind. Apollo and Artemis. “Ah, those will do nicely.” He said picking them up and they immediately formed into the shape of Alex's body. There was one difference the body was that of a fifteen year old Alex. “Oh well, A little age will do the boy well.” He said and wrapped it in a black toga. “Eh, he will have to return this later when he gets some more modern clothing but for now a piece of my robes is all I can offer. Now for setting the soul.” He looked around and spotted a golden thread. 

A thread the fates could not cut until Alex was old and grey with age. He wrapped the string around the arb as if he was tying up an important gift. He then pressed it into the body. He waited for it to set into the body. After a moment the body took a deep breath and it’s eyes flew open. When it sat up and looked around confused for a moment Hades touched its shoulder to gain its attention. “Tell me. Are you Alex or Alexander? Make your choice.”

The body looked at Hades and blushed. “I’m Alex, Son of Green Arrow.” Hades smiled and helped him up. After a few moments of looking around the eyes changed from hazy to their normal color. “What? How? Lord Hades! My sacrifice? Was I not good enough… What about Revle? Oh gods, please don’t tell me he’s still going to kill everyone because I failed…” _I’m alive?_

Hades hugged me. “Hush child. Your sacrifice was more than enough, everything was according to the seal’s power and Revle is gone. You however have been given a second chance. Your body is the same except aged a little however you no longer have the immediate healing. That is the payment. You still have the blessing but just not that. You have done the gods proud. Now go. The mortals are waiting for you.” Hades patted his head and he watched me rush away. 

I nearly tackled my dad. As the ground opened back up I turned to him. “Thank you Lord Hades. I’ll forever be in your debt.” 

He just shook his head. “Just return my spare robe and do visit some time. I’m sure my wife would love to see you along with Thanatos. Just try to stay alive till you are old and gray from now on. I don’t want the Fates going after your soul.” He was then gone and the ground closed up as if it had never happened. 

I then hugged my dad more before running and tackle hugging both Damian and Jon. “Now, how about we go home. No more hero work for me for a while. I’m tired and I am pretty sure I don’t want to ever leave your sides again for a long time.” We then all headed our separate ways not before I snuck off to retrieve a necklace and other jewelry from my ashes. Looking up at the sky I smiled. “I’ll do my best. I promise.” I said putting the jeweled necklace around my neck. The rest of the jewelry I stuffed in my pocket and went to catch up with the others. I looked back as I heard a soft whisper. _“I know you will, my son.”_

**~Fin~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Hero's Journey by BrunuhVille and Sharm


End file.
